


Like A Leaf On The Wind

by lizbetann



Category: Con Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/pseuds/lizbetann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectrum got a hurried-up concluding episode. Fans hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Leaf On The Wind

Like A Leaf On The Wind

"NOOOOOOOOOOO." The anguished cry bellowed from the Captain's manly lungs as he saw the ponderous projectile pierce the darling pilot of his heart. "I can't lose you!"

The punctured pilot raised one hand weakly. "Oh, Captain... my -- " he coughed weakly and a little blood dripped from his mouth, "love. You don't need me. You are greater than any one of us put together. Carry on without me. Search the stars. Fight xenobiological monsters -- or sleep with them. What you choose. Only... don't forget me. Your flotsam drifting past you on the waves of life. The smallest speck of your greatness. Your leaf on the --"

The pilot sagged down in his captain's hands, the flame of life withering in his breast. His beloved companion of the galaxy dropped his head to the pilot's chest, and then straightened. "No, I will not forget. I will not allow them to take everything from me! Oh, my love, I miss you already." Slowly the captain rose, raising his noble chin and fixing his gaze on the event horizon. "But I will not allow them to take ME. I will fight, I will go forth and live! I will love again, multiple times, and have a dynasty of captains. And the mothers of all my children will adore you in memory, because you are what made me what I am. You are my true love. You are the reason I must sleep with everyone I meet. You make me... LIVE."

Eyes fixed on the future, the grieving captain strode off. Behind him, the pilot sighed one last time. "That's not exactly what I meant."

-FIN-


End file.
